Betrayal of the Worst Kind
by dorkphish9
Summary: ONESHOT! Harry has done something almost unforgivable...well, at least in Draco's eyes. And now Draco's pissed. What is it that Harry could have done to upset his grey eyed lover? HD, slight RHr and GWNL established relationships and slight SLASHINESS!


**Author's Note:** hey, all! so, as i was typing up the 6th chappie of 9 Months, i found this old one shot i had written ages ago. so i edited it, added in a few odds and ends, and am now presenting this lovely piece for your viewing/reviewing benefit. enjoy!!!

Ron Weasley ambled up the front walk that led up to a small cottage surrounded by trees. It really was a beautiful place, with rose bushes lining the walk and two old weeping willows flanking each front corner of the cottage. 'Harry and Draco sure did make a good life for themselves,' he thought with a small smile. The red head hurried up the cement, silently cursing the load of paperwork that had arrived just before he was scheduled to leave. He was running late for a small party and to the best of his knowledge everyone had already arrived, excluding Harry who was running late from some appointment. He jogged up the front steps, stopped in front of the door, and ran his fingers through his shaggy ginger hair; a quick fix to the breeze that had recently kicked in.

Knowing that he was welcome at any time, Ron opened the door without knocking. Looking around, he stepped into the small entryway and wondered at the cottage's silence. There was supposed to be four other people here; it shouldn't be this quiet. Slipping his wand out of his back pocket, he stepped lightly into the kitchen on his right. Spotting nothing suspicious, the tall man made his way into the living room. Again nothing.

Growing more anxious by the second, Ron made his way down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Hearing muffled shouting coming from Draco and Harry's room, the freckled wizard made his way there only to stop, surprised, just inside the doorway. Huddled at the adjoining bathroom door, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville each leaned against the frame. From behind the door, Draco and Harry's voices rose and fell in what appeared to be an argument.

Before Ron could speak up, Hermione noticed him, gestured for him to be quiet, and motioned for him to join the others; which he did, tucking his wand back into his pocket for safekeeping. "Harry came home just a minute ago and went straight to the bathroom," she whispered in his ear.

"We called out to him, but he ignored us. So Draco followed him to find out what was wrong," Ginny whispered in his other ear.

"They've been in there since," Neville said quietly from behind Ginny. The voices on the other side of the door rose again and the two couples fell silent, listening.

"Harry, how could you do this to me? This is like a stab in the back, it is!"

"Draco, you're overreacting. It's not that big a deal, honestly."

"Not that big of a deal, Potter?!? I trusted you to make the right decision and to not betray me like this. But what do I find in your jacket pocket?? Their business card!!!"

"I didn't think you'd freak out this much about it, 'Co. To tell the truth, I didn't really think you'd find out about it…"

"Well, I did find out about it and I am freaking out about all of this. This is a big deal!"

"….."

"No, don't touch me. You still smell like them. Honestly, they can't even afford the proper stuff. It smells so cheap!"

"Draco, come here…Don't turn away from me. Come here."

"……"

"Please, love."

"I can't believe you did this to me."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Damn straight, it won't happen again."

"You mean damn _gay_, right?"

From the other side of the door, the small group could hear a delicate snort.

"You're lucky I love you, Potter."

"I love you too, 'Co."

Sounds of kissing came from the room beyond, as the two couples stared at each other in disbelief. Did they hear correctly? Did Harry actually do what they thought he did? And did Draco just forgive Harry for it?

As it would happen, the bathroom door was not made to withstand the weight of four fully grown adults. The four eavesdroppers found this fact out suddenly when it suddenly collapsed, spilling them into the small tiled room. The foursome scrambled to their feet and confronted the startled couple, who were still in each other arms.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, waving his arms frantically around. "How could you do this to Draco?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm very surprised and worried by this," Hermione said, laying a soothing hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I agree. This is most unlike you. No one would ever dream of you doing something like this," Neville said nodding along with his wife.

The two wizards looked at their friends as if they had each grown an extra head. "What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Have you all been drinking a little too much fire whiskey or what?" Harry questioned, tilting his head trying to sort out their actions.

"We're talking about you cheating on poor Draco, of course!" Ginny said, stepping forward and putting her hands on her hips.

Both Harry and Draco stared shocked at their friends, their jaws slack, mouths agape. The green eyed man shook his head slowly as if trying to dislodge water from his ears. The ex-Slytherin closed his mouth, swallowed, opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"You thought that _Harry_ had cheated on _me_?" Draco asked in slight shock.

"That's pretty low of you guys!" Harry cried, indignant. How dare they think he would ever do that to his boyfriend.

"We-Well, didn't he?" Neville asked, as nervous as he used to be back during their Hogwarts years.

"Of course I didn't!!" Harry said, his arms dropping from Draco's sides and stepping forward. "I love Draco more than my own life! I could never do that to him!"

Draco grinned broadly. "You do, babe? Really?"

"Of course, 'Co," Harry grinned back sheepishly back at his boyfriend.

"Wait a minute," Ron said waving his arms in the air, "Let's clear this whole thing up, then."

"Exactly," Hermione said, "What did you do, Harry?"

"It must have been something awful to warrant that kind of reaction out of Draco," Ginny pointed out.

Harry snorted softly. "Yeah, that's where you'd be wrong, Gin."

"Hey," Draco said, poking his lover in the shoulder. "It _was_ bad what you did. You promised me you wouldn't go there anymore; that you'd only go to the salon that I go to."

"Merlin's beard," Ron said softly, a slow grin starting to form. "Don't tell me…"

"Was that big fight about Harry not going to the right _hair_ salon?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"He didn't just not go to the right hair salon, Granger. He went to some little tacky _muggle _barber shop. They don't even do crème rinses there!!" Draco cried, mortified at the very thought. "He promised me weeks ago that he would never go to one of those places ever again. And he did!"

"Draco, sweetheart, I didn't mean to. I badly needed a trim and I wanted it to be done before our little party tonight. Pierre's Salon of High Fashion was booked till next month!!" Harry cried, becoming slightly annoyed with the whole situation.

Draco's retort was cut off by several loud laughs. The feuding couple looked back towards their friends and found them all bent over, clutching their sides, tears running down their cheeks, barely able to breath due to their laughter. Harry and Draco looked in each other's eyes and smiles slowly started to spread on their faces. Soon they, too, were doubled over, trying to catch their breath, as chuckles erupted from within them.

Thirty minutes before, the small cottage was silent save for the muffled yelling coming from the master bathroom; now, it was filled with barks of laughter, squeals of delight, and giggles of mirth. Just as any happy home should be.

**A/N:** soooo...how was it? click that little blue button down there and tell me what you think!


End file.
